Tablet computers have been on the market for quite some time but are making resurgence with models such as the Amazon Kindle, Apple iPad, and Barnes and Noble Nook. One embodiment of this invention describes a case (otherwise known as a sleeve, holder, portfolio, jacket, or shell) for an electronic device such as a tablet computer.
This case allows the user to protect and personalize their tablet computer. This case has the unique property of allowing the user to position the device for viewing in either portrait or landscape mode. This is an increasing useful function as media (such as videos) are engaging the users for longer periods of time. This case does not require the user to hold the device in the desired orientation.
Cases for tablet computers have been available for some time. They are most commonly used to protect the device and allow the user some amount of personalization. Typically, these cases have been fabricated from a soft flexible material, such as leather, synthetic leather, or a polymer-based fabric (e.g. nylon, polyester, or polymer-coated cotton). The functional advantage of the flexible materials is that they can accommodate a hinge without a separate part. The material itself flexes accomplishing the opening and closing action. This allows the user to take the front cover of the case and fold it around the device so that it is adjacent to the back of the device.